ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Walker
Jason Walker is a Wrestler that is currently signed with NXT Wrestling and is the son of Ace Walker and Kelly K. Blank. Early Life Jason Walker was born in Tampa, FL to Kelly Kelly and Ace Walker in 2009 and he was the best Son ever he would watch his dad and mom preform on Television while he was staying with his grandma and grandpa, and at the age of 17 he asked his father to train him to be a professional Wrestler. CAW Fed Career Monday Night Raw In June of 2012 Jason made his debut in WWE with his father as a tag team known as the Powers, they were the best Tag Team in the company going up against different teams and then getting a chance at the tag team Championships. Tag Team Title Run At Fatal Fourway PPV Jason and his father Ace Walker made their PPV Debut as a Tag team going up against the team of Ted Debiase and Alberto Del Rio for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships, The team gets the win and becomes the new Tag Team Champions and successful defenses against teams like the former Champs Del Rio and Dibase, Otunga and McGillicutty, but when it came to Santino Marella and Valdmir Kozlov Jason jumped down from the Apron and left his own father hanging thus turning him heel. Longest Reigning WWE Champion Seeing his father and Randy Orton about to go at it Jason beat down the Viper thus making him unable to compete for the WWE Championship at TLC and it gave Jason a chance to get into the match, and finally prove that he's more advance then his father and he wins the WWE Championship after throwing his father off the ladder and into a table on the outside of the ring. At the next PPV Fatal Fourway in a Fatal fourway match Jason speared his father into a table after Eve Torres came up and nailed Ace with the Championship thus injuring his father and putting him out of action for a long time, Thus Jason began his dominate run as WWE Champion defeating the likes of Christian, John Cena, The Undertaker, Kane, Big Show, Zack Ryder, and even Randy Orton twice at WrestleMania and at the Superstar event. Feud with Ace Walker E-Fed Career Pro Wrestling Asylum (PWA) In 2015 Jason debuted in Pro Wrestling Asylum in pre-shows and wasn't a happy camper about doing that so he kept showing up and proving to the owner and General Manager till a few days ago he got a shot for the PWA European Championship currently being held by Jones Brown and he was very dominate in the European Championship but Jason was able to conquer him and become the champion, then at the following event Jason was in a triple threat title for title match with LJ Bradley and the former Champion Brown and became the PWA Triple Crown Champion. NXT Wrestling Personal Life Relationships Kelly K. Blank Ace Walker Jessica Pink James Walker Joseph Walker Marie Walker In Wrestling Finishers Signatures Championship Accomplishments Managers *Miley Cyrus (Current) Entrance Themes Category:African American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Heel wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Characters